


Changing leaves

by lunasinger



Series: October Drabble Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Life Partners, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Jethro Gibbs, Reminiscing, Shannon (mentioned) - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tibbs, fan fiction amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by the October Drabble Challenge on the Fan Fiction Amino. More to come.One-shot, LeroyJethroGibbsxAnthonyDinozzo,Jr., Tibbs, 85/100 words





	Changing leaves

He watched as the skies turned orange with the setting sun. Fallen leaves fluttered to the ground as the last of the boxes from the moving van were set in the house.

 

A breeze passed through him while his lover intertwined their fingers together.

 

“Ready?” Tony asked.

 

“Always.” Gibbs smiled as Tony pecked his cheek.

 

He got another chance at true love and as he closed the door to their now shared home, the last thought to pass through his mind was . . . .

 

 

**_Thank you, Shannon._ **

 

 

 

 

_THE END._

_xxE. B.xx_


End file.
